


久别重逢

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Delusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 死亡不过是久别重逢。借鉴了漫画里的一个场景。





	久别重逢

“是死亡来找我吗？”Leonardo喃喃自语。

“不，Leo，”不速之客大笑着翻过窗台，他的身影挡住了阳光，使得Leonard看不清他的面容，“是我，是Ezio。”

啊，Ezio。Ezio的白袍边在风中轻轻卷起，扫过Leonardo搭在床沿的手指，他的脸庞边缘在阳光中融化，像一个美好的幻觉。画家眯起眼睛，他笑了起来，原本苍老的脸庞出现了更多的皱纹。

“这比死亡更糟糕了，Ezio。我能为你做些什么？”

“一个拥抱就够了。”

第一次，Leonardo站在原地，由他的老友走向他，将他拢在怀里。他深吸一口气，闻到了冰冷凝固的血液与温暖熟悉的——年老的画家努力思考着，他想起了冒着黑烟的屋顶，布道的人群，街道上一群僧侣散开，Ezio穿着他花纹繁复的靴子，他摘下兜帽，棕色的小辫子上红色的发带在半空中飘荡——他闻到了佛罗伦萨。

“和我来吧，Leo。”

他握住了年轻人的手，他们在屋顶上奔跑，他们凌空飞跃街道，跳入宽阔的河水中，就如同Leo最狂野的幻想那样激动人心。

“我们去哪里，Ezio？”

Ezio对他狡猾地笑了起来，Leonardo认得那个笑容，当年轻人想要给予他一个惊喜时，当年轻人给了他一个惊吓时，他总是那样笑着，深色的眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“我们回家。”Ezio握紧了Leonardo的手。

-

是Leo吗？

然后Ezio想起Leo已经去世了。一群鸽子从广场上呼啦啦地飞了起来，Ezio扯了扯嘴角，他想起那个午后，母亲优雅地向一位来自芬奇的无名画师问好。画师鞠躬，脑袋上的小帽子滑稽地挂在金色的脑袋上。

不，我是死亡。

死亡对他笑着，像是一个老友那样对他展开了拥抱。他太疲倦了，而佛罗伦萨的阳光是如此温暖。Ezio隐约瞥见了一面红色的披风消失在教堂的拐角处。Ezio牵着死亡的手回到了家。


End file.
